Once Upon a Time
by Komodo Butterfly
Summary: A modern AU where the Sultan is the president of Agrabah Inc, living with his beautiful teenage daughter Jasmine, who fancies herself a princess of his business empire. His Vice President Jafar is a man used to getting what he wants. Then there is Aladdin, the homeless young man and his faithful friend Abu. The charity case Jasmine takes in, hoping to live her fairytale dream.


**So I had this idea to do a modern AU JafarAladdin slash fic. Where Jafar was a sugar daddy and Aladdin his boy toy. As you can see this fic did not become that, well not really. FYI I will be writing it in the future.**

 **Anyway I hope someone out there likes it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin nor do I make any profit from this.**

* * *

There were days when Jafar wondered what he could have been. Maybe in a previous life he was a great ruler, possibly even a king or a Sultan. Wouldn't that be something? To be the man with absolute power, the man everyone learned to both fear and adore. It was a very pleasing thought indeed. Of course that wasn't to say Jafar didn't know what that felt like now. He may not have been a Sultan or a king, but he was pretty damn close.

From an early age, Jafar had known he was destined for greatness. Born into a middle class family, he'd always wanted more than his parents could give him. More money, more power and above all, he wanted more respect. And he got it. Even as a teen he could manipulate others into doing his bidding. It was all too easy to charm some silly young girl into dropping her panties for him; it was even easier to get a lad to do the same. His mother always told him how handsome he was and it was true. He was very handsome, with his strong build and dark features. Combining those with his ability to manipulate even the most prudish into his bed, it was understandable why Jafar became a little too full of himself.

Unfortunately Jafar's attitude didn't improve as the years went by. If anything it only got worse. And why wouldn't it? The older he got, the richer and more powerful he became. He attended Harvard on a full scholarship, graduating top of his class in a combination of business and politics. Graduating with honours naturally, he wouldn't have accepted anything less. Almost immediately after, he joined one of the world's leading businesses, rising swiftly through the ranks to become the company's vice president at just thirty. An extraordinary feat for anyone, but few had doubted Jafar's ability to make it happen.

Now thirty five, Jafar had grown tired of the countless offers women and men sent his way. Each eager to secure a place in his bed and for some of the truly foolish, they did their best to secure a place in his heart as well. Not that it ever worked. The term fuck and run might as well have been invented for the man, for that's the closest he ever came to a relationship. Although admittedly it was his partners who were the ones made to run. Sometimes it was easy to get them to leave; he'd toss a few sweet words their way and let them leave feeling immensely lucky he'd chosen them. For those determined to ruin him however, he found blackmail was a far more suitable method. While some might have chosen bribery as a way to keep their bed partners quiet, Jafar had more sense. Bribery only encouraged them to blackmail him in return and there was a great deal he wished to keep secret from the world.

Jafar supposed that were it not for some interference from a very dear friend of his, his life would have remained the same. Monotonous, his days filled with work and his nights filled with alcohol and meaningless sex. Never love, only sex. Then the Sultan came along.

It wasn't the man's real name of course, but rather a nickname he'd earned over the years. He had after all founded the very company Jafar worked for, raising it alongside his beloved daughter after his wife's tragic passing when little Jasmine was a mere babe. Why the Sultan? Well with a company named Agrabah, it made sense to give the president a title more befitting of his own little kingdom. Because as strange as it sounded, that's what Agrabah had become. It was now a community of its own, a place that cared for its employees. A place full of wonder and enchantment, made so by the technology it created. Nowhere else in the world could even come close to what they created, as you can imagine it was very popular indeed.

It was thanks to the Sultan that Jafar found the one thing he'd been looking for. Or to be more specific, it was thanks to the man's daughter. However even a gun to his head couldn't convince Jafar to admit to that. He and Jasmine had never been on the best of terms. Quite frankly it was a miracle in itself, if they could even remain civil to one another for more than a few minutes. But still it was thanks to her that Jafar found happiness. And not mere surface happiness, the kind that came with a good drink and gorgeous creature writhing beneath him. But genuine happiness, that kind Jafar hadn't experienced in a very long time.

Even in her teenage years, Jasmine had always been eager to help people. Perhaps it came from losing her mother at such a young age, perhaps that's what made her feel she needed to give something back. It was actually quite generous of her; she and her friends had taken more than their fair share for themselves.

Every week one of them would throw a lavish party, paid for by their absent parent of course. Parent, as none of them had more than one still living. Naturally such parties were filled with debauchery; sex, drugs and alcohol were only to be expected. They were rich after all and with enough money, they could buy anyone and anything. But still Jasmine was mature enough to separate her private and social lives. Unlike some of her friends, whose exploits were constantly splayed across every sleazy tabloid in the country.

Truthfully, had Jasmine not met Aladdin so early on, she might very well have fallen into the same social disgrace as some of her fellow princesses. Because that's what they were, in their own eyes anyway. Jasmine found Aladdin in one of the city's homeless shelters. While his handsome face and kind eyes certainly attracted her to him initially, it was actually something else that kept her interested in him. Aladdin had a little monkey friend, and no that wasn't a euphemism for his dick.

Abu was the sweetest thing, so charming and quick to bat those big round eyes at her. Jasmine, always a sucker for animals if her own collection was anything to go by, found herself smitten by the pair. It wasn't hard, they were both lovable and adorable, a killer combination.

At one point Jasmine had been prepared to take Aladdin home with her. She'd been determined to make him hers, even going so far as to start wedding dress shopping. Until she found out the truth that is. That Aladdin was homeless because of a particular reason; he was gay. It was the same old story of an orphan, thrown into the foster system and thrown back out after his abusive family learned the truth. Truly tragic, if not a bit predictable.

For a time Jasmine was heartbroken, although not quite for the reasons she should have been. Anyone else would have been heartbroken, over never having a chance with the man they loved. Jasmine on the other hand mourned the beautiful garden she'd planned to have the ceremony in. In the summer it would have looked positively lovely. She mourned the fairy-tale feast she'd planned, courtesy of the country's finest chefs. Jasmine mourned the actual wedding itself, not so much the feelings that were supposed to go with it. And when she realised it, Jasmine began plotting.

Aladdin was too sweet a man, boy really, to be allowed to suffer like he did. To live amongst drunks and addicts and be forced to steal to survive. Jasmine had always fancied herself a princess, claiming Agrabah as her kingdom, so what better way to keep the fairy-tale alive than for the orphan to marry the prince? Played by the handsome, charming and impossibly infuriating (at least in Jasmine's eyes) Jafar. As much as it pained it, Jasmine could admit the two were made for each other. Jafar needed someone to care about him, not just for him. Aladdin needed the opposite, although Jasmine was sure Jafar would grow to care about him as well. It was the perfect plan.

Naturally the plan failed. For one thing Aladdin felt supremely uncomfortable at the type of parties Jafar frequented. Mostly because he'd been forced to leave Abu behind. For another, Jafar barely tolerated Jasmine, so her attempts to get him to marry some street rat only served to irritate him. At first Jasmine had been sure her plan would succeed, but it soon became clear the two weren't conforming to her roles. Aladdin was acting too independent to play the helpless orphan in need of saving. Jafar was entirely too selfish to play the part of the kind, generous prince.

Eventually, Jasmine gave up, so certain her plan had failed. So she began looking for another man to take Jafar's place. There was just no way she'd allow Aladdin to remain as he did. Jasmine knew that to be happy, Aladdin needed to be rich. He needed to be married to a man who would treat him well, buy him his heart's desire and above all keep him safe.

Yet unbeknownst to Jasmine, when she stopped trying to force the two together; instead redirecting her attention from Jafar onto another, her dream fairy-tale began to emerge.

* * *

At one of Agrabah's many parties, Aladdin found himself with nothing to do but wish the day would end. Truthfully he'd only stayed so long because it was the Sultan's birthday, an event to which the entire company was invited to attend. The Sultan had done more for him than anyone ever had, allowing both him and Abu to stay in their home. Just until he could find enough work to support himself. It was a rare kindness indeed, one he was sure Jasmine played a large part in.

Without warning, Abu jumped from Aladdin's shoulder, no doubt smelling the fine treats that waiters were circling the room with.

"Abu, wait!" Aladdin cried, hurrying after the hungry little monkey. "Abu!" Aladdin tried again, sighing as he realised his faithful friend was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, Aladdin left the main hall in search of his friend.

Meanwhile, Jafar was having a few problems of his own.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Jafar set aside his glass of champagne, giving the Sultan a polite nod.

"Yes, yes of course. Thank you for coming, my boy". Jafar tried not to flinch at that, the Sultan was old enough for everyone to seem like a child to him. Even a man like Jafar. "Come Iago" Jafar summoned to parrot, whose cheeks were stuffed with treats. Judging by the giggling coming from a corner of the room, some of Jasmine's friends had decided to spoil him rotten. No doubt hoping it would attract Jafar to them.

Jafar left the room with purpose, at least that's what he wanted everyone to think. He had no real destination in mind; he just couldn't allow anyone to think he was fleeing a bunch of teenage girls. His pride simply wouldn't allow it. However it seemed Iago hadn't quite gotten the message. While Jafar was determined to leave the building with his reputation as fearsome as ever, Iago had other plans.

You see Iago had never seen a monkey before and was understandably quite curious. And if it meant he flew away from Jafar, forcing the man to chase after him, like a certain monkey and his owner, well it was hardly Iago's fault. He was just a parrot after all.

Really it was just as well both animals were so disobedient. For had they been well behaved and remained at their masters' sides, two things would have happened. One, their masters would have never found each other, and two; they would have not been themselves. It was always important to be yourself, both animals knew this well.

Aladdin gasped as he fell to the ground, the weight of an older man pinning him beneath his rather impressive frame.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Aladdin tried to shift out from beneath the man, ignorant of the effect his writhing body was having on Jafar.

"I'm fine and yourself? I'm afraid I was looking for someone, I apologise for knocking you down". Jafar reached out a hand to pull him up, doing so with little difficulty. It didn't go unnoticed by the man who took in the boy's ill-fitting suit and skinny frame. Clearly he did not belong here.

"I'm fine. I was looking for someone too. My friend, Abu. You haven't seen him by any chance have you? He's a monkey about this big" Aladdin gestured with his hands.

Jafar only frowned at him. "A monkey? Well isn't this a strange coincidence. I am looking for a friend as well. Iago, my parrot".

"A parrot? That is strange" Aladdin said without thinking.

"Said the boy looking for a monkey. Dare I ask why you brought a monkey to the Sultan's birthday party?" Jafar cocked an eyebrow; Aladdin couldn't help but admire the gesture. Try as he might, he'd never managed it himself.

"For the same reason you brought you parrot I imagine. Besides, the Sultan likes Abu. He makes him laugh". Aladdin offered a shy smile.

"Indeed, but that doesn't explain who you are. Although I believe I may know already".

"Oh? Then tell me, who am I?" Aladdin asked, with a slight tease in his voice.

"You're the homeless boy Jasmine's been trying to throw at me. The one she's sure I'll fall madly in love with and actually want to marry. Foolish girl, I thought she'd have given up by now". Jafar sneered at the thought.

"Oh she has on you. You're right by the way, my name's Aladdin. Now Jasmine's set her sights on someone else. Apparently I don't get a choice about who I am to marry. I don't even get a choice about marrying in the first place. Jasmine believes I'll never be happy unless I'm rich like her". Aladdin sighed, rubbing his neck.

"That sounds about right. Ever since she was small she's had this delusion of being a princess. Her and those silly friends of hers. Did you know she thinks this business is her own little kingdom. She believes she will rule this one day, that she will eventually become queen. But she won't".

Aladdin cocked his head at that. "She won't? Does that mean she'll lose everything when her father dies?"

"No, not quite. Jasmine isn't fit to take over the business. She cares little for this business, outside of what it can do for her. To her it only gives her money to spend, parties to plan and host. She's sees this as a game, her father sees it too. That's why he has entrusted the business to me. Should anything happen, god forbid, I will inherit the lot. Of course Jasmine will have her inheritance to live on should the unthinkable happen. But she will have no say in this company. Jasmine is…she is kind-hearted. But she is no leader. I can only promise she will be cared for. But she will have a lot of growing up to do beforehand". Jafar spoke calmly, his eyes scanning the corridor for a flash of red.

"I see. I-Abu! There you are!" Aladdin darted forward before Abu could take off again. "What am I going to do with you? I can't oh-you must be Iago?" As Abu scampered up Aladdin's arm, Aladdin watched the bird carefully.

"Jafar? I found Iago" Aladdin called, startling as the man brushed against him, Iago immediately flying onto his shoulder. You have him well trained I see". Aladdin smiled.

"That is debatable. I'm afraid I must be going now, but it was a pleasure to meet you _Aladdin_ ". Jafar purred, smirking at the obvious flush that crept across Aladdin's cheeks. He briefly wondered just how far it spread.

"You too". Aladdin shifted awkwardly, waiting for the man to leave.

As Jafar turned to leave, an idea struck him stopping him in his tracks. "You know, it would be a terrible waste not to see if Jasmine was right about you and me. She seemed to believe we would be good for one another. Perhaps you might like to test that theory?" Jafar turned to him, his eyes dark and his smirk inviting.

Aladdin gulped, flushing as he realised how loud it sounded in the silence of the corridor. "Yes, I-oh but what about Abu?" Aladdin ducked his head in embarrassment. "I can't just leave him here".

Jafar almost laughed at that, almost. It was almost endearing the way the boy coddled the creature. "I have a room back home for Iago to fly around in, without risking his escape. I'm sure he and Abu will be able to keep each other company while we do the same".

As Jafar's eyes blatantly raked over Aladdin's body, Aladdin knew there was no turning back. He knew very well what he was getting into. Or at least he thought he did.

An hour later found Aladdin in a very suggestive position indeed. A position made all the more indecent by what he was, a virgin. Naturally when Jafar had learned of his little secret, he had been rather shocked. The lad was very attractive, no one could deny that. To learn no one had touched him, although apparently several had tried, made Jafar all the more eager to have him.

Aladdin on the other hand found himself both terrified and desperate, a most concerning position to be in, that was for sure. But, as Jafar reassured him, he had no reason to worry. Had Jafar wanted him dead he would have been killed already. As strange as it sounded, it actually made Aladdin feel better. Of course it didn't actually occur to Aladdin that Jafar might be lying to him. At least not until the man was already balls deep inside him, thrusting away like a man possessed. Of course at that point, Aladdin had more pressing concerns. And hey, if he died, at least he wouldn't die a virgin.

While Jafar satisfied himself with stretching Aladdin first with his fingers, then with his rather sizeable cock, Aladdin did his best to reciprocate some of the pleasure he was receiving. As awkward as he knew he must have looked, he refused to just lie there and take it, like a good boy. No he had his pride, just as any man would. While some would think he was being an idiot, Aladdin only wanted to take care of Jafar, just as the man was doing for him. Aladdin didn't know when it changed, possibly after the fifth orgasm he'd experienced, leaving him unable to do anything but breathe heavily and gaze glassy-eyed at the ceiling. A true testament to Jafar's prowess in the bedroom. But as the night wore on, Aladdin found himself wanting to do something more. Not just take care of Jafar, using the many techniques he'd just been taught by the man, but actually caring for him.

It was embarrassing to admit, but Aladdin couldn't help but think himself a tiny bit in love with the man who'd truly fucked his brains out. He blamed Jasmine entirely for his delusions. Of course Aladdin knew better than to say anything, certain he'd be kicked out of bed and forced to endure the humiliating trek back to the Sultan's home. He knew without a doubt they'd instantly know what had happened to him. The walk was a dead giveaway.

Jafar on the other hand had no such feelings. The lad was very attractive yes, he'd also given him a great prize to claim, it was always fun to break in a virgin or two. But Jafar did not think himself in love with the boy. Not right away anyway.

Aladdin ended up spending the night, Jafar was not so cruel to force him out in the middle of the night. They were woken up by Aladdin's phone; a gift from Jasmine to ensure she could reach him at any time that suited her. Answering it, Aladdin soon learned she'd found him a man. A man who she assured him couldn't wait to meet him.

Jafar was quite confused by his sudden and nearly uncontrollable urge to smash the phone against the wall, when he was told.

"I uh, I should go. Thanks for…well you know" Aladdin kept his eyes down. Too embarrassed to look at the man he'd spent the night with.

Jafar found himself having to make a choice. Were this a real fairy-tale, he'd have chosen to let Aladdin leave, later changing his mind and challenging the other man in a duel to the death. But Jafar had never been one for fairy-tales. They were just that, stories designed to trick children into believing there was still good left within the world.

"Stay" Jafar demanded. He'd never quite got the hang of asking for something. "Please?" Unless he really wanted it.

"Okay" What else could Aladdin say? Only an idiot would refuse such an offer. Aladdin was no idiot.

In the end, Jafar did not become the prince Jasmine had envisioned. He was not generous nor kind to those he met. Aladdin too ended up disappointing her. He did not become the helpless orphan in need of saving. He instead was kind and generous. Giving all his attention to a man who needed saving from himself. A man with whom he shared more than just a bed with. Two orphans, battling against the world in order to survive its cruelties. In the end, Jafar was no prince and Aladdin no mere orphan. But rather, it was the other way around.

On the eventual day that Aladdin and Jafar got married, no matter how much Jasmine begged or pleaded, Jafar refused to grant her the satisfaction. That she was right and he was wrong. He just couldn't do it.

* * *

 **Just to clarify this is a one shot. I'm actually quite proud of the fact I kept this a one shot. But still I really hope you review! I'd love to know what you all think!**

 **KB**


End file.
